


Hold Your Hand

by Cynicwithatwist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicwithatwist/pseuds/Cynicwithatwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is part of my duty” Kija insisted, “though there are other things I’d rather be holding.”<br/>“Like what?” Yona asked, turning to him with a quizzical expression.<br/>Your hand.<br/>“N-nothing. It’s not important.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand

Kija had always been proud of the dragon blood passed down to him.  The abilities it bestowed on his existence were a gift, a blessing.  And from the beginning he knew his generation would be the ones to meet the king.  Call it intuition, blind faith, stupid positivity.  Still, he believed. 

In the end he was right, of course, and Kija found his life changing dramatically before his eyes.  He set out on an adventure with his master and her more than unscrupulous companion.  Together they united all the dragons and rescued those in need.  It was the life he had always imagined leading, a life of both helping others and serving the Red King with his unique power.

Yet there were times in which the lines that had long been acting as his compass wavered.  In these moments Kija became lost, unsure of what to do.  He couldn’t decipher that spinning needle, stranded in feelings unlike anything he had ever known.

“If we keep up this pace we’ll arrive by tomorrow afternoon” Yoon announced, map in one hand, big wooden spoon in the other.  He stood over the fire, stirring their dinner in precise, measured movements.  “Yona, can you go get some more wood?  The Thunder Beast is out hunting so you’ll have to choose someone else to go with you.”

The princess scrunched up her face, shooting a glare at Yoon as her cheeks shifted to a pinkish color that seemed to seep across her face.  She said nothing, however.

Kija felt something sharp clamp down on his heart. 

“Kija, do you mind?” Yona inquired; face still slightly flustered as she turned to the dragon.  He was immediately sucked in by her eyes, as he constantly was.  Completely and utterly enchanted.

“You don’t even need to ask, princess.  It is our duty as dragons to always ensure your safety,” he somehow managed to recite.

The princess nodded absentmindedly; focus shifting away from him and to the evergreen forest surrounding the campsite.  Kija’s mind cleared as soon as her eyes left his.  The fuzzy feeling clogging both his mind and stomach evaporating just as quickly as it had arrived.

“Then let’s go, Kija.  We need to make it back before dark.”

It didn’t take the pair long to locate a nice stretch of woods with fallen branches plump enough to adequately keep the fire burning.  Yona hummed a sweet tune as she picked up sticks, tossing some back onto the mossy floor while giving others self satisfied nods.  Kija sorted through the wood as well, though his attention was mostly on the girl who was bent down only a few feet away.

Somehow he always managed to find himself thoroughly absorbed with watching Yona.  The enigma in which she moved, exuding such unbridled confidence one moment only to have it replaced with touches of uncertainty in the next.  Deep steady eyes and kind hands.  Soft voice always plucking a melody of words.  The way she smelled as crisp and light as mountain air.

Kija felt his face flush. 

_What are you even thinking about?  Those thoughts do not belong in the mind of a sacred dragon warrior!_

Snorting in annoyance at his own uncouth behavior, Kija reached down for a stick.  He jumped in surprise, feeling something warm and soft instead of coarse under his hand.  He hastily raised his arm up, staring in horror at Yona’s fingers which sat unmoving and curled around the branch he had meant to grab.

“Pr-princess, I am so sorry!  I did not mean any disrespect; I did not realize you were there.  Please deliver any punishment you see fit for my unseemly behavior.”

Now his face really was on fire.

Yona simply smiled in response, reaching up to take his hand and give it a quick squeeze before letting go.

“Kija, you’re going overboard again.  It was an accident.  Oh, I think we have enough wood now.”

She stood, brushing stray leaves that clung to the front of her skirt away before picking up the tinder.  Kija also rose quickly, pulling the wood from her hands before she had the chance to protest.

“Really, it’s not even that heavy,” Yona muttered under her breath. 

“This is part of my duty” Kija insisted, “though there are other things I’d rather be holding.”

“Like what?” Yona asked, turning to him with a quizzical expression.

_Your hand._

“N-nothing. It’s not important.”

_I’d really like to hold your hand, princess._

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Kija love in the world so I decided to bring some to the table. He's too adorable to not have some fics of his own.


End file.
